Grand Theft Auto - Furry Town
by ChadR-2014
Summary: Nike Bellic and Trevor Philips are enforced to get in place call "Furry Town" due majority of poplution are "Furries" with kid call Gumball was to show the Town tour and "Very Special" at end, Put Gumball instead take hostage for how to get out here as they must survive in Furry town on there lives for next 5 before they will be "Furrized" from People of Furry Town...


**Niko Bellic (Grand Dharma)**

Niko Bellic (Now called Grand Dharma) was almost rich and was recent converted to Wiccan-Buddhist-like religion that he founded in 2010 to get his mental stress out since his former life is went to hell all from start, So he may changed with changed his religion from Orthodox Serb to Wiccan-Buddhist like Serb, He tries to spead his new religion to Liberty City Chinatown and some part of Liberty City with mildy success by converting least 50 people in Libertiy City back in 2010 put when heard about Lifeinvader from Internet, He agree to make an Offical Lifeinvader page for his Religion with almost success by convert somewhere 29,564 to 31,053 likes at Lifeinvader's page as in 2014.

Put one time his followers are having some former zoophiliacs to find redeemed personality for what they that he claim it's unacceptable and must leave the group under 'exile'. And for next five week he find 400 zoophiliacs in his religion at Lifeinvader page and demand to leave the religion due of being doing in past. And later the seem the last Zoophiliac left the Niko's religion for now and just he did left his computer on add more Dogma to the faith, He got an Follower that anthropmorphic blue cat picture at his profile and make Niko mad at that and he quickly demand that kid proflie to be change or get 'exile' from the Religion's lifeinvader page. The kid claims that his true face, Niko refuse that kid proflie it's true face and he once more to demanded that kid profile to be change or get out. The Kid said just come over to his town to talk about the problem at his house at in next day.

Niko just ask fine, just because why not, And niko got his ticket to airline to "Elmore" as niko never heard the place, He think the place is normal and he send only two of followers to "Elmore" to be safe. Later in morning he pack his luggage to airport into Elmore for next five days if something goes wrong. He did go to his Lifeinvader page to ask that kid again to his cell phone number for reaching him and his people at Elmore to possbily convert them.

Niko got the cell phone number just to get his location and call his main guards to elmore. And Niko also bring his laptop to some update his religion and announced his new to visit Elmore for few days. And niko left to his limo to Francis International Airport to Las Venturas by flight from FlyUS. Niko reaching into Francis International Airport parking lot to stop here with some of his followers at airport see the Niko get in the flight FlyUS and later "Elmore airlines" an local airport that only access by FlyUS and Myfly airline only.

Niko and his guards flights to Las Venturas for get into smaller to Elmore Airlines if it's exists as some people as niko that claims it unlikely there Elmore in "West of America area" and tell it as somewhat of Urban Myth by Ticket employee that claim it from TV show with some dumb furries as main characters with very less human characters to find with.

Niko was mad once more and call that kid if he lying himself to beliving that Elmore existed put the Kid is tell the truth it really Elmore at "West of America area". Niko said back that he could try to trust this kid if not he will lawsuit him at Liberty City Superme Court. The kid tell him Sure and shockly ask him really sure it very real, just very real indeed.

Niko ask the kid, Fine and as he turn off the phone, The kid said to let go his guards to let them return to his place and to go Elmore an lone, Niko said Ok for two time and end the call, Niko click to turn off the phone and tell the Guards to go back the place. The Guards ask he please and they left to get other flight back to Liberty City.


End file.
